The present disclosure relates to a bucking chute provided with side panels that have a rider clearance portion for aiding in the protection of a rider and/or promoting comfort of the rider while the rider and the animal are in the bucking chute prior to the opening of one of the side panels of the bucking chute. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a chute that tends to reduce the likelihood of injury to the riders participating in rodeo sporting events such as rough-stock events.